


Creatures of the Night

by A_Tsun



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsun/pseuds/A_Tsun
Summary: This is a poem I wrote as a freshman.





	Creatures of the Night

The day is done  
Away goes the suns lights  
Finally finished waiting  
Out comes the creatures of the Night

In the shadows of your room  
Not visible with sight  
Inside your nightmares, in the dark  
Plays the creatures of the Night

As the dark invades your dreams  
And your heart races with fright  
As the fear rises, in your mind  
Dances the creatures of the Night

When dawn begins to break  
In the morning light  
They raise their masks and go to   
school  
Hiding the creatures of the Night

I thrive in shadows  
I shy away from light  
In the twilight I remove my mask  
I too, am a creature of the Night


End file.
